


At First Sight 16-20

by weisha030



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 11:28:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17283206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weisha030/pseuds/weisha030





	At First Sight 16-20

16.

“哈利，”德拉科拉住快步向校长室走去的格兰芬多，“一会儿我离开后你要单独问问邓布利多，为什么你会和伏地魔有这样的联系，这里面一定有什么我们不知道的东西。”

“我身上总是有这么多不寻常，不是吗。”哈利有些不以为然，伤疤，哨兵，救世主，没有一个是像早餐喝杯牛奶这么正常的标签。

“相信我，”德拉科坚定地看着哈利，他没有挂上自己标志性的假笑，他甚至是严肃的，他相信自己的直觉，虽然他只会挑衅身为格兰芬多的哈利，对救世主哈利波特一点都不了解，因为之前的哈利不会和他分享自己的责任，所以现在他不得不尽全力去了解哈利救世主的身份。

德拉科超乎寻常的坚持让哈利不得不认真答应下来，“我会的。”

哈利脸颊坚毅的曲线和翠绿色的天生深情的眼睛，让德拉科有一些恍惚，哈利波特是个矛盾体，他是一个标准的格兰芬多，勇敢，善良，感性而冲动，但是他偶尔能感受到哈利出乎意料的成熟和妥协，很奇怪，他以前都没有发现这些。

他们并肩走在走廊上，想着各自的心事，然后一前一后地走进了校长室。

哈利简短地复述了昨晚的一切，在邓布利多的要求下再一次描述了那个装满水晶球的地方，然后知道了神秘事务司，“里面究竟有什么？为什么伏地魔想要骗我去那里？”哈利望着在他心中最智慧的巫师希望得到一个答案。

但是邓布利多沉默着，他摸着自己胡子，矛盾地望着自己桌上的一只羽毛笔，好像它会自己跳起来写出一份完美的答卷，这一刻他看起来真的是一个116岁的不再年轻的巫师了。他们僵持着，没有人打破这个有些悲伤的气氛，伏地魔到底给他们带来了多少灾难，哈利不得不承担的责任，邓布利多必须是最伟大的白巫师，德拉科在家族和命运中的艰难选择，没人能够逃脱伏地魔的阴影，也许这才是伏地魔最大目的，让所有人都开始怀疑自己的命运。

但是他们必须要打破这个，因为时间不会因为他们的脆弱而停止。

“校长，”德拉科站得笔直像一棵成长中的橡树，“哈利有权利知道这个，这是他和伏地魔的战斗，这是他必须面对的，你能保护他到什么时候？”

在这个阳光争先恐后跳进房间的午后，邓布利多突然有些不清楚自己那些计划，他真的能够再次拯救这个巫师界吗，他曾经有拯救过这个巫师界吗?

邓布利多沉默地起身，他的袍子扫过椅子，在空气中闪着金色的光，他抽出自己的记忆放进了冥想盆，示意他们过来看。

“拥有征服黑魔头能量的人走近了……出生在一个曾三次击败黑魔头的家庭……生于第七个月月末……黑魔头标记他为劲敌，但是他拥有黑魔头所不了解的能量……一个必须死在另一个手上，因为两个人不能都活着，只有一个生存下来……那个拥有征服黑魔头能量的人将于第七个月结束时出生……”

哈利从记忆中走出来时全身冰凉，他从没有真正地接受过救世主的称号，他一步步没有意识地走进和伏地魔相关的一切，但是这个预言向他宣告，他是注定的伏地魔的敌人，伏地魔必须由他杀死，他在出生时就被选中了。

德拉科无法阻止地感受着哈利现在的情绪，因为很明显地哈利还不会掩藏自己，但是哈利最初的迷茫很快被一种掺杂着悲伤的坚定所取代，德拉克知道，格兰芬多哈利总是比所 有人都能够承担属于或不属于自己的责任。

“哈利，”邓布利多叹了一口气，“你只是个孩子。”

“是的教授，但这是我的命运。”

“这不是你的命运，”德拉科将手放在哈利的肩膀上，感受着手下的肌肉从紧绷到放松，“伏地魔的敌人是所有人，你只不过是多了一个预言。”

邓布利多安静地注视着眼前的男孩们，他知道未来属于他们，他不知道还能够为他们做些什么。

“校长，”德拉科抿了抿嘴，“如果伏地魔有一天知道了我和哈利的关系，我需要一个方案来保全马尔福。”

“哈利和伏地魔的联系并不稳定，这次也许只是伏地魔的试探，哈利从今天起必须开始学习大脑封闭术，你最好也加入，你要想办法说服卢修斯，我不知道他是否愿意接受我的帮助。”

“我会的，”德拉科点头，准备出去，留下哈利和邓布利多进行下一场交流。

但是哈利不容拒绝地拉紧了德拉科的手，他想让德拉科留下和他一起询问那件事。

“教授，”哈利的眼睛闪烁了一下，“你知道为什么我能和伏地魔联系起来吗？”

“哈利，”邓布利多叹了一口气，有些疲惫地开口，“你还不需要知道这些。”

“但是我总要知道的。”哈利用自己的眼睛强迫着邓布利多与他对视。

“哈利，现在还不是时候。”

“你不信任你的救世主？！”德拉科有些震惊地看着眼前的老人，他看到了邓布利多移开的目光，这让他有几分生气，因为哈利才是把生命堵在这些该死的事上的人，而邓布利多却不告诉哈利真相。

哈利没有阻止德拉科的咄咄逼人，他也在等待邓布利多的回答，但是他心里仍然相信邓布利多只是为了保护他。

“我甚至不相信自己，德拉科。”邓布利多闭上眼睛，不再和他们对视。

“所以你不会告诉我们？”德拉科继续逼问，虽然他已经知道不会得到真相了。

“只是还不到时候。”邓布利多重复着。

“我们走吧，”哈利牵着德拉科往外走去，甚至没有和邓布利多道别，他不可避免地感到受伤，不是因为隐瞒，而是为自己还是被认为是个需要保护的小孩而失望，他经历了这么多，但是还是没有资格站到伏地魔的对面，也许邓布利多并不相信他能够打败伏地魔。

 

 

 

17.

如果之前有人告诉德拉科，他会和格兰芬多的巨怪三人组坐在一起他一定会毫不留情地讽刺他的白日做梦，但是他现在真的，表面平静地和韦斯莱，格兰杰坐在图书馆里，身为一群纯狮子中唯一的毒蛇。

罗恩和德拉科毫不相让地互相瞪视，但谁都没有开口讽刺或是抽出魔杖即使然这是他们现在最想做的事情。

“你们能不能先把自己幼稚的敌意放一会儿？”赫敏施了一个静音咒，将手中的一叠书摊在桌上。

“切，”罗恩红色的眉毛还是拧在一起，但还是不情不愿地收回了视线。

虽然德拉科非常想趁胜追击，但是哈利在桌下拉了拉他的袖子，制止了他即将说出口的讽刺。

“哈利，为什么突然让我们来这里？”赫敏没有看到哈利的小动作，她睁着自己褐色的眼睛好奇地望着哈利。

“嗯```”哈利低头看了看桌子，“我想让你们帮忙找找为什么我能和伏地魔有联系。”

“嘶”罗恩吸了一口凉气，他还是不能适应哈利每次直呼那个人名字的习惯。

害怕就回家找你的妈妈啊，愚蠢的鼬鼠。德拉科选择在心里侮辱罗恩，不在现在挑起战争，虽然韦斯莱除了吃什么都不会，但是格兰杰是个不错的助手。

“我和哈利已经问过了邓布利多，”德拉科一手撑着自己的脑袋，挑着嘴角看着赫敏，“不过校长好像并不信任救世主波特。” 

“闭嘴！马尔福！”赫敏生气地看着德拉科，如果不是在图书馆，德拉科肯定这个暴力的女巫会再给他一拳。

“哈利？”赫敏看着垂着头不说话的哈利，有些惊讶他居然不反驳马尔福。

“赫敏，德拉科说的是真的，但我想他只是不相信我有能力解决这个事情。”

“哈利，邓布利多信任你。”赫敏有些犹豫地将手放在了哈利的肩上。

“是的，哥们儿，”罗恩也赶快开口，“你已经杀死过他这么多次了，邓布利多没理由不信你。”

“什么叫杀死过这么多次？”德拉科看着三个人，有些心烦自己被排除在外，虽然他本来也不想加入。

听着哈利讲述自己是如何在一年级杀死了奇洛教授脑后的黑魔王，又如何毁了汤姆里德尔的日记本，如何见证了伏地魔的复活，德拉科震惊地缓不过神，原来三个人一起经历了这么多吗？

“但是这说不过去不是吗？”德拉科将凳子移近了哈利，担心他有可能会情绪失控，毕竟这些都不是什么好的回忆，“他不可能无数次的被你杀死。”

“但是这就是发生了，只是你没看到。”罗恩有些带刺地反驳德拉科，他以为德拉科在怀疑哈利。

“我知道，”德拉科懒得和罗恩计较，他现在没时间和他开战，“但是这说不过去，巫师虽然寿命更长，但是决不可能逃离死亡，”他愣了愣，“死亡圣器？”

“什么死亡圣器？”哈利迷茫地开口，发现他并不是在场唯一疑惑的。

“那只是个传说”赫敏看着德拉科，有些拿不准，“这是《诗翁彼豆故事集》中的一个故事，复活石可以复活死去的人。”她向两个从不看书的朋友解释。

“我并不这么觉得，”德拉科又恢复了一些傲慢，“波特家族的隐身斗篷就是其中一件，那我怀疑复活石也会是真的。”

赫敏没有说话，她的大脑飞速旋转着，“但是伏地魔每次现身时形态都不一样，而且他可以附在笔记本上，看起来只不过17岁，这不是复活石的功能。”

“没错，这也是我疑惑的。”德拉科沉默下来。

哈利和罗恩看着明显都在思考的两人，不敢开口打扰，只能大眼瞪小眼。

“如果我们都没有半点思路，”德拉科斟酌着开口，“也许原因不能通过正规渠道获得了。”他意有所指地向禁书区看去。

“没错。”出乎德拉科意料地，赫敏竟然一瞬间便答应下来，他还以为格兰杰不会是主动打破校规的人，好吧，想想他们之前都干了些什么，格兰杰小姐一定有打破校规的勇气，毕竟她也是一头狮子。

“那我们晚上见？”

“没问题。”赫敏爽快地答应。

“嘿！那我们呢？”罗恩有些不可置信，赫敏竟然和马尔福达成一致，而且听起来她没有把自己和哈利算在内。

“抱歉，罗恩，”赫敏有些愧疚地看着被忽视地朋友，“你们当然也可以一起来，但是你们并不喜欢看书不是吗？这样晚上的时候我可以借用一下哈利的斗篷。”

“不！”哈利赶忙拒绝，“我要来，这是我的事情，我不应该这么完全麻烦你们，对吧？”他有些不确定地补充，有些害怕赫敏和德拉科反驳他。

“我不能被抛下，你知道的赫敏。”罗恩也坚持。

“四个人？”德拉科有些好笑，他当然感受到了哈利一瞬间的慌张，这让他有些窃喜，看来哈利比他想象中还要在乎他。

“四个人！”哈利再次确定。

“那走吧，”德拉科起身，“该去找斯内普教授开始今天的训练了。”

“哦。梅林啊！”哈利扶着头痛苦地站起来，他都要忘记这件事了。

“加油哈利。”赫敏和罗恩给予了哈利同情而又鼓励的眼神。

哈利和罗恩赫敏披着隐身斗篷来到禁书区的时候，德拉科已经开始查找了，一盏灯安静地放在地上，他正借着手里魔杖的光，快速的翻阅着一本书，哈利觉得德拉科本人也在散发着柔光，不然他不可能看见他睫毛的闪烁。

但是下一秒，德拉科就变回了那个牙尖的斯莱特林，“格兰芬多永远不守时是吗？”

“嘿！我们没有迟到！”罗恩冲着德拉科大叫，幸亏他们早就布下了静音咒，不然今晚一定会有一场精彩的逃跑演出。

“够了，你们！”赫敏不得不再次制止一场即将爆发的口角，她率先走向另一侧书柜，“你们从左边那侧开始，注意那些和复活有关的知识。”

他们各自翻找着手里的书籍，没有人说话，耳边只有哗哗的翻书声和罗恩偶尔发出的哈切声。

“没有，什么都没有，我甚至翻遍了禁书区，没有一条和那个人的情况相符！”赫敏大失所望，甚至不顾自己干净的袍子，丧气的坐到地上。

“是的确没有，”另一个翻遍了图书角落的德拉科发声，“但是，《至毒魔法》的序言里提到的东西很奇怪”

“你是说那个魂器？”

“‘关于魂器这一最邪恶的魔法发明，在此不加论述，亦不予指导’，我记得只有这一句话？”

“好记性，格兰杰，”德拉科对赫敏的记忆力发出干巴巴的赞叹，“很奇怪不是吗，只有这个魂器，什么都查不到。”

“所以魂器到底是什么？”哈利凑过来。

“哈利，我们才说了，根本查不到！”赫敏有些恼火的从地上爬起来，地板发出嘎吱一声的哀嚎。

“嘿！别生气赫敏，如果你都没有查到，那肯定就是没有了。”罗恩只好也凑过来安慰这个因为未知知识而急躁的小女巫。

18.

和格兰芬多们分开后德拉科独自回到了寝室，已经很晚了，可他今天无论如何也是睡不着的，今晚毫无收获让他觉得沮丧不已。

他不得不承认，他和哈利需要一些帮助，但是邓布利多很明显地拒绝了他们，即使在那场谈话中，邓布利多好几次都表现出想要告知一切的预示，但他最终什么都没有说。

那么还有谁可以帮助他们呢？“爸爸”他第一个想起来的是他的父亲，马尔福的藏书阁古老而神秘，即使比不上霍格沃茨的图书馆浩如烟海的藏书，但其中有关黑魔法的书籍是更为黑暗而详细的。

但是他不知道应不应该告诉父亲，如果他想得到帮助，势必要将哈利与伏地魔之间的联系告诉他，但是他不希望卢修斯将哈利看作危险人物，如果卢修斯知道他正在帮救世主对付那个人，不知道他会不会被勒令退学。

德拉科呆呆地坐在椅子上，许久拿不定主意，也许他可以和哈利商量一下，但是哈利会相信他的爸爸吗？他毫不怀疑哈利对他的信任，但是他并不确定食死徒卢修斯能不能得到救世主一丝的信任，斯莱哲林的地窖让他感到有些寒冷，凉意从脚底传到他的胃。

“德拉科！”

突然的轻唤让德拉科从椅子上跳了起来，“哈利？”他打开门，看着突然出现的黑发男孩。

“你在想什么事情吗？我感觉到了。”格兰芬多闪着自己真诚的深绿色眸子，屋内的暖光让他的肌肤带着些蜜色。

该死的结。德拉科咒骂着这个让他毫无隐私的联系。

“只是一些小事，哈利。”德拉科只想把眼前的格兰芬多骗过去，他可以想象，如果哈利对卢修斯表示怀疑，即使这合乎情理，但他免不了会和哈利爆发一次争吵，他现在累极了，不想体会一次火焰冲上头脑的缺氧感。

“德拉科，你信任我吗？”但是哈利并没有如他希望般被骗过，他用手捧起德拉科苍白的脸，让德拉科透过他的眼睛看到他坚定的心。

“哈利，被这样”他实在是累极了不想再为这些事情烦恼，德拉科有些烦躁，为了这些乱麻一样的事情，和自己站在翘板中间般的处境

哈利没有说话，他只是继续坚定而温柔地看着移开眼神的男孩，他不知道为什么自己会执着于德拉科的情绪，只是心里有一股声音告诉他必须这么做。

“哈利，我爱我的父亲。”

“你当然爱，你几乎每两句话都会提到他。”哈利想起了一年级时满嘴“我爸爸”的小小男孩，有些怀念的笑了，真奇怪，他原本以为这是他厌恶的过往。

“哈利！”德拉科有些气恼的拍开哈利的手，转身坐在了床上，“我想把你的情况告诉我爸爸，如果邓布利多不愿意帮助我们，我想我爸爸会愿意。”

“他会站到我们这边吗？。”哈利坐在德拉科身边，侧过头打量德拉科的神情。

德拉科想点头说会，但是连他自己都会此感到怀疑，“我不知道。”

“如果你信任卢修斯，那我也会信任他。”哈利拉过德拉科的手，感受它们的冰凉，“去床上躺着，你需要一个保暖咒。”

德拉科少有顺从地钻进了被子里，自觉留了一半的被子等哈利进来。

“我得专门回庄园告诉爸爸，”德拉科试探地把脚贴近哈利，意料之中的温暖，就像哈利一直以来给他的感受。

“明天我陪你去请假。”哈利更加靠近德拉科，使他能够用整个身体去温暖他的向导。

德拉科想开口拒绝，但是话在他嘴里转了两转又被吞回了肚子。

德拉科醒来时发现自己和哈利相互缠绕着，他花了半分钟去平息自己的心跳，然后一脚将救世主踹醒。

“起床哈利！我们得去找邓布利多请假！”摔下这句话，德拉科冲进了浴室，他担心自己脸上得红晕会被哈利发现。

实际上德拉科多虑了，刚起床得哈利视线一片模糊，脑子也是一团浆糊，他也花了半分钟来理清自己的思路，然后迅速的套上外衣挤进浴室和德拉科一起洗漱。

他们披着隐身斗篷来到邓布利多的办公室，救世主从斯莱哲林地窖出来的场面一定会把学生们吓成幽灵。

“哈利，德拉科”邓布利多又恢复那副慈祥的样子，好像之前他们之间的矛盾只是一场不怎么愉快的梦。

“校长，”德拉科坐到邓布利多变出的凳子上，“我想回一趟马尔福庄园和我爸爸谈谈。”

“小马尔福先生，有什么重要的事情吗？你知道请假回家需要说明理由。”

“是的，我觉得我有必要亲口告诉我爸爸，我已经和哈利建立起了联系。”

“我可不觉得这是个好主意。”墙上的菲尼亚斯·奈杰勒斯开口道。

“好了菲尼亚斯，我想小马尔福有理由这么做。”

邓布利多比乎意料的爽快让德拉科和哈利又有些意外，但这个反常让德拉科有些警惕。

“但为什么不让马尔福先生来一趟霍格沃茨呢？这里更加安全，我可以为你们提供一个隐私的谈话空间。”

“您说的对。”他家现在并没有霍格沃兹安全，回马尔福庄园讨论这件事绝对不是一个好主意。

“你和哈利在这里等一下，我已经让家养小精灵去通知马尔福先生了，想喝点蜂蜜茶吗？”邓布利多带着些热情地提供自己的饮品。

“不用了校长。”德拉科有些艰难地看着加了大勺蜂蜜的东西，真搞不懂一个一百多岁的巫师怎么会沉迷于这些几乎齁人的甜蜜。

但哈利接下了杯子，只是习惯而已，他至多抿一口。

卢修斯从壁炉里出来时看到的就是自己儿子一脸放空地坐在椅子上，旁边一个捧着傻气杯子的救世主场景。他原本因为德拉科可能遭遇险境而提到嗓子眼的心急速地跳回了胸腔，【马尔福先生，请您尽快来一趟霍格沃茨，德拉科马尔福有要紧的事情需要告知】，他想起那张称不上信的纸条，为自己的匆忙感到一丝恼火。

“马尔福先生，”邓布利多微笑着和眼前仰着头一脸漠然的男人握手，“我想德拉科有事想和你商量。”说完他离开了办公室，自觉提供了谈话的空间。

当注意力从邓布利多身上移开时，一瞬间，卢修斯就明白了哈利波特是个哨兵的事实。

“救世主是个哨兵，看来邓布利多钟爱的学生没有让他失望。”卢修斯不紧不慢地看他，冰冷的眼睛上下打量着每个方面都乱糟糟的救世主。

哈利被这种赤裸的视线弄得很不舒服，卢修斯像是把当成了动物园里珍稀的动物。

“爸爸”德拉科打断了卢修斯可能即将出口的讽刺，“我想和你说些事，和哈利也有关。”

已经是可以称呼教名的关系了？卢修斯在心里把救世主的地位上升了一个层次。

当德拉科将这些天的发现原原本本地说出来后，卢修斯的眉头已经皱得分不清界限了，救世主和那个人的联系是个前所未有的危机。

“你和波特结合了？”像是突然才想起德拉科是个向导，卢修斯沉浸在这些惊人消息的同时注意到了哈利正目不转睛地盯着自己儿子。

“额，是的，”德拉科有些羞愧地承认，父亲提醒过他不要暴露自己的向导身份，结果他居然直接和救世主结合了。

“爸爸，你知道为什么哈利能和伏地魔有这些联系吗？”

卢修斯没有说话，他的表情诡异的混杂着生气和心安两种神情，“我需要和邓布利多谈谈，你们去上课把。”他最终也没有回答那个问题，实际上他并不知道答案，但是他感到强烈的不安。

“好的爸爸。”德拉科犹豫了一下，还是走上前拥抱了卢修斯，“马尔福总是会赢的。”他轻声说。

卢修斯摸了摸德拉科的头发，点了点头。

“你说我爸爸到底知道为什么吗？。

“我不知道，也许他也不知道，所以才需要和校长谈谈。”哈利也有些沮丧，他以为至少卢修斯马尔福能给他们一点消息，但结果仍然是一无所获。 

“没关系哈利，”德拉科拍了拍哈利的肩膀，“我们会找到办法的。”

他们并排走在无人的走廊里，踏着白绿间隔的地砖，朝前方的黑暗走去。

19.

他们还是约在图书馆见面，角落里挨着书架的桌子刚好能够坐下四个人，赫敏面前对了一大摞书，妄图从中找到之前所忽视的线索。

实际上他们都有些丧气，毕竟德拉科和赫敏都已经将这些书翻过一次了，他们在这方面是有天赋的，如果第一次没有发现，那第二次大概也不会有什么收获了。但是哈利和罗恩还是沉默地帮忙查看着那些陌生又熟悉的文字，即使他们根本没办法理解它们连起来是什么意思。

“我又看了一遍，还是什么都没有！”赫敏有些崩溃地把书啪的一声合上，她沮丧极了，对所有无法从书本上获得的消息感到愤怒。

“我们早就做好这样的准备了。”德拉科也合上了最后一本书，表示自己也没有任何其他发现。

“我们应该再向邓布利多校长求助。”罗恩倒是没什么好沮丧的，他本来也看不懂这些书。

“总会有办法的。”哈利伸手把桌子上横七竖八的书叠在一起安慰到。

下午是幻影显形课，哈利一行人来到大礼堂时德拉科和潘西扎，比尼已经站在角落里了，哈利注意到他们的神色都不太好看，好像正在小声争论着什么。

麦格，斯内普，弗里维和斯普劳特教授身边站着一个矮小苍白的巫师，哈利猜想这就是他们幻影现形课的教师了，但是他没有更多地观察这个纤弱的男人，他有些担忧地望着德拉科三人。

“德拉科，和格兰芬多走得太近了，特别是救世主，这不是什么好事”潘西还在小声地劝诫着德拉科，并为自己被冷落感到愤怒。

“我没有，我们只是有事情要办！”德拉科压低声音小声辩驳着，他们没有用隔音咒，不能随心所欲的说话。

扎比尼没有说话，但是他严肃的神情表示了他站在潘西那一边。

“我们真的只是有事情要办！”

“在现在这种时候？！”潘西真的生气了，她尖锐的嗓音甚至引来了周围人的注意。

“安静！”麦格冲着他们的方向厉声到。

潘西只好不情愿地停下了自己的质问，转身离开了角落，用行动表示自己的不满。

“下课我们谈谈。”扎比尼平静地拍了拍德拉科的肩，让他不要在意。

但德拉科还是整节课都情绪低迷，甚至在练习幻影显形的时候摔倒了地上，被周围的人哄笑红了脸。

下课后没等哈利穿过人群找他，德拉科已经被潘西拉着回到了斯莱哲林休息室，哈利本来准备披着斗篷去找德拉科，但是邓布利多却在这个时候让他去办公室找他，哈利只好先放下自己的隐身斗篷，和赫敏，罗恩道别，独自前往校长办公室，不知道为什么，他预感这会是一次不怎么愉悦的谈话。

哈利快步地到了办公室，邓布利多正站在冥想盆前等他。

“我知道你们一直都在寻找真相，”邓布利多朝哈利点了下头，“这里有一些我收集起来的记忆。”

哈利跟着邓布利多一起踏进了那两段回忆，这两段短小杂乱的记忆让哈利有些愤怒。

“佛地魔偷了莫芬的魔杖，用它杀死自己的爸爸和祖父母？“

“是的，他对自己麻瓜父亲的憎恶恐怕比我们想象地要多。“

“但是莫芬不应该被冤枉进阿兹卡班！“天生的正义让他为此感到不平。。

“莫芬坚持自己杀死了他们，并为此感到自豪，这段记忆是我在狱中提取出来的，但不久后莫芬就死了，我也就无法在帮助他获得真相了。“邓布利多有些可惜地叹了口气。

“那斯拉格霍恩的记忆呢？他提到了魂器，魂器到底是什么？这段回忆看起来被篡改了。“哈利有些急躁地问道，

“我不知道哈利，就像你所看见的，斯拉格霍恩篡改了自己的记忆，但我想他还保存着原本的记忆，我想给你一个任务。“

“什么？“

“想办法让斯拉格霍恩说出那段记忆，我想这一定是一段很重要的记忆，但他对此太过于羞愧，以至于不愿意告诉我们。“

“为什么不对他用摄魂取念？“哈利有些不解

“很遗憾，斯拉格霍恩对这个魔咒研究颇深，恐怕无法对他用这个，而我肯定以他的警惕，一定会随身携带吐真剂的解药。”

哈利只好答应下来，即使他真的对他能否完成任务表示怀疑。

等他回到格兰芬多休息室时，他的朋友们正围坐在火炉旁等他，这一幕让他垂到胃里的新又渐渐升了起来。

“你是说那个人提到了魂器？”赫敏有些惊讶的开口。

“对，但是斯拉格霍恩并没有告诉他魂器是什么。”

罗恩已经忘了关于魂器的事情，只好沉默着听两个人说。

“我想去找一下德拉科，他可能会知道些什么。”

赫敏好像想说点什么，但最后只是点了点头。

还没有到门禁的时刻，哈利披着隐身斗篷小心地避开那些在走廊上蹦蹦跳跳地学生，熟练地往斯莱特林地窖走去。

跟着围着绿色围巾的学生进入地窖，哈利还是不太习惯昏暗的休息室，跳动的炉火果然不够明亮，不过斯莱特林的学生好像也没有聚在休息室里闲聊的习惯。

哈利径直走向德拉科的寝室。

“你不能每次都披着斗篷闯进斯莱特林！”他刚踏进德拉科的寝室，德拉科就发现了他的存在。

“我有重要的事情想告诉你。”哈利扬起一抹微笑，放松地坐到床边。

德拉科只是睨了他一眼，也没有阻止他穿着袍子就坐到他的床上。

“邓布利多给我看了两段关于伏地魔的记忆，”哈利想了想，选择了最简短的句子,“他曾经找到斯拉格霍恩询问魂器的事情。”

“魂器？我们曾经在图书馆看见那个？”德拉科跟着坐到了哈利身边，示意他往下说。

“邓布利多怀疑斯拉格霍恩因为羞愧而隐瞒了一些记忆，他让我想办法问出来。”

“他可真会给你布置些困难任务。”德拉科没好气地讽刺到，“他自己都做不到，居然叫你这个学生去做。”

“别这样德拉科，我想他只是相信我。”哈利不知道要怎样消除德拉科对邓布利多的偏见，但也只能为他辩驳这么一句。

“斯拉格霍恩不会轻松告诉你这些，他甚至为了不说出真相篡改记忆。”

“我知道。”哈利也消沉下来。

“我们得想个办法逼这个老头说出来。”德拉科跳下床，坐到椅子上，从抽屉里拿出信纸和羽毛笔，写下一封信：

 

Dear Dad:

我猜想你和邓布利多已经达成了某种协议，今天下午你走的时候告诉我，马尔福始终站在胜利者的一边，我相信哈利最后一定会胜利。

就在刚才，哈利又知道了一些关于那个人的事情，但是我们并不能理解这些消息的含义，希望你能给我一些帮助。那个人曾经向斯拉格霍恩询问过有关魂器的事情，但我们并不知道魂器究竟是什么，而斯拉格霍恩这个胆小鬼并不打算向我们坦白有关魂器的事情。

我知道我们的藏书阁里有很多学校里没有的东西，如果可以的话，能拜托你帮我们查找一下有关魂器的记录吗？

爱你的 Draco

“你们家真的有学校没有的书吗？”哈利好奇地看着德拉科把那张牛皮纸塞进一个散发着草木香味的信封里，他没有告诉德拉科，他身上梨花和香草的味道混杂在草木里让人像是置身在春天阳光下的森林。

“当然，马尔福加的藏书阁可不是随便向人开放的。”德拉科有些得意把信系在猫头鹰的腿上，转头看着正傻站在旁边的哈利。

“好吧，那我该回去了。”他有些犹豫地道别，不自在地摇晃了一下身子。

“行了，别装了，你就是准备赖在这里的不是吗？”德拉科好不留情的拆穿了他，要知道他们之间的联系在某些时候真的很好用。

哈利果然立刻振奋起来，他早就把睡衣缩小放进口袋里了。

20.

一大早，猫头鹰就带着信回到了房间，哈利真是想不明白为什么这只猫头鹰可以飞进地窖。

“因为它用的是门钥匙，别像个傻瓜，哈利。”察觉到哈利的疑惑，德拉科带着些鄙视地解释了这个问题，取下了那封早就写好，却为了不打扰他睡觉而选择在第二天寄过来的信：

 

Dear Draco：

我的确是说了这句话，很高兴你已经有了自己的决定，作为你的父亲，我当然会帮助你，下面是我在书上所找到的有关魂器的记录，这个魔法过于邪恶，等你们查明所有真相，希望你能向我详细解释这一切。

“制作者需将自己的灵魂分裂，而唯有通过获得另一个人的生命才能分割自己的灵魂，将部分灵魂藏进某一物体，则身体受到袭击，只要该物体保存完好，则仍可依靠被分裂的灵魂继续存活。”

“注：用来封存灵魂的器物并没有特殊要求”

“魂器的释放并不需要外物的帮助”

……

希望这些能够对你有所帮助。

德拉科和哈利陷入一阵惊恐的沉默，谁都没想到魂器竟然会邪恶到这样，通过谋杀他人来分裂自己的灵魂，以此获得永生，这样的疯狂可能只有伏地魔才能做到。灵魂分裂的巫师根本算不上是个巫师，灵魂分裂只会让人成为一个失去感情的怪物，没有哪个正常的巫师会想变成这样。

“所以，”哈利有些艰难的开口，“伏地魔究竟制作了几个魂器？”

真相的展开并没有给他们带来多大的喜悦，反而让他们跌入了另一种焦虑当中，究竟有几个魂器？魂器究竟是些什么东西？

当晚，他们决定找上斯拉格霍恩，而德拉科坚持一定要跟去，因为他担心哈利没办法对付哪个伪善者。赫敏和罗恩虽然不太乐意，但是看到哈利同意了，也只能勉强点头，哨兵和向导之间的彼此信任 让他们只能让步。

找到斯拉格霍恩比他们想象中简单，因为他正在办公室里独自饮酒，甚至没有问他们来干嘛就把门打开了。

“教授。”哈利试图让斯拉格霍恩清醒一点，因为他正趴在桌上，看起来已经失去意识了。

德拉科皱眉看着滩做一团的斯拉格霍恩，眼里闪过一丝厌恶，觉得他们实在是运气不佳，撞上这个时刻。

“德拉科，也许这样会更方便我们问出东西。”哈利小声说。

“他醉成这样我不觉得他能说出什么。”德拉科觉得希望渺茫。

“你会摄魂取念吗？”

“你想？”

“对。”

他们对视一眼，明白了对方的计划，德拉科从袖子里抽出魔杖，站到一边寻找时机。

“教授，你知道魂器吗？”

“魂器？什么魂器？不要胡说！”斯拉格霍恩变得有些激动，甚至摇晃着站了起来，但目光躲闪着。

“教授，我都知道了。”哈利直视着斯拉格霍恩的眼睛，死死地盯着那双有些浑浊的眼睛。

“你什么都不知道。”像是被抓住了弱点，斯拉格霍恩有些丧气地坐了下去，垂下头，一副不想再说话的样子。

“你告诉了汤姆里德尔如何制作魂器，是你教他通过谋杀分裂自己的灵魂，是你告诉他把灵魂封存起来就可以永生的是吧？”哈利却步步紧逼，不肯放过他。

德拉科有些担心哈利过于强硬反而会一无所获，但是事已至此，他也没办法阻拦了。

“我没有”斯拉格霍恩压着嗓子反驳。

“教授，我们只想知道他究竟有几个魂器，把魂器藏在了哪里，你可能因为羞愧而难以启齿，但是我必须要知道这些，因为我是那个被选中的人，我必须站出来。”

“你和你的母亲一样勇敢。”沉默了一会儿，斯拉格霍恩最后艰难地开了口，“你的眼睛和她一样，我老是想起她，她的魔药成绩很好，我很抱歉。”

“拿走那段记忆吧。”他好像突然被抽去了力气，捂住自己的眼睛，不再去看哈利。


End file.
